


Love Story

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Other, Steve and Tony are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Reader is Steve and Tony's kid and is secretly dating Peter. This is what happens when they are found by Tony in a compromising situation.Inspired by the song Love Story.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Oneshot requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was another requests in a previus post. It's also inspired by the song "Love Story (Taylor's Version)" by Taylor Swift.  
> Reader's gender is not specified. It turned out to be a bit longer than i expected but it's worth it. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕

You and Peter had been secretly dating for 2 month now. You met him when Tony made him his intern so he moved to the Avengers Tower, where you and your dads, Steve and Tony live. At first he was really shy, so he didn't talk to you but you did the first move and now you are in a beautiful relationship with him.

It was a cold winter night, so Peter came over to your room about 3am to sleep with you. You heard your door open and you turned the light on.

“Hey YN, i didn't want to wake you up” he whispered, closing your bedroom’s door slowly so your parents did not wake up.

“You didn’t, what are you doing here? If my dads find out I'm dead by the morning.”

“I took care of that, didn’t I, FRIDAY?”

“Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are currently sleeping” the AI responded.

“Plus, I’ll be gone by the morning so you won’t die”.

You sighted.

“Come here” you said, making room in the bed for Peter.

You lay on your side with Peter’s chest in your back, you two cuddle and fall asleep.

It was around 7am, Steve was in his morning run and Tony decided to wake you up at school, so he opened your bedroom’s door without prior notice and found you and peter spooning.

“UM, WHAT IS EXACTLY GOING ON IN HERE” he screamed, waking both of you up with a jump. Peter fell out of the bed and you were thinking of an excuse.

“Um, I-It’s not what you think Mr. Stark” Peter said nervously, getting up from the floor.

“I’M NOT THINKING OF ANYTHING RIGHT NOW PETER, NOTHING MORE THAN THE FACT YOU ARE IN MY KID’S BED” still screaming.

“Dad calm down, we didn’t do anything. We were just SLEEPING” You said getting up from your bed, and pronouncing the last word loudly so that Tony would understand it.

“Just SLEEPING?” pronouncing it as loud as you. You stood in front of Peter to protect him in some way.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter tried to talk but he interrupted him.

“Would you stop with the Mr. Stark. Stay away from YN!” Peter walked away from you and Tony sighted “Please, leave” Tony said more calmly.

Peter left the room and started to go down the stairs.

“Why would you do that? I told you, we weren't doing anything” you said, while a a tear was rolling down your cheek.

“I want the best for you, I'm trying to protect…” Tony didn't finish because you ran out of your room to stop Peter from leaving. He turned around when he heard that Tony stopped talking to see you crying on the staircase.

“I’m begging you, please, don't go Peter” you said.

“Sorry YN” Peter said, getting into the elevator.

“It’s the best for the two of you, you know that everything I do is because I love you kid…” Tony said trying to convince you, but you weren't listening so you entered your room and shut the door in his face.

You dried the tears from your face and started to get ready for school. Tony knew that you were mad so he decided to just leave you alone and wait for Steve to handle better the situation. Once you were ready, you went down the stairs with your head held high.

“Yn, wait” Tony tried to talk to you, but you ignored him.

The elevator doors open. It was Steve returning from his run.

“Good morn…” he said but stopped when you ignored him too and got to the elevator. 

“You can’t tell me how to feel” you said right before the elevator door closed, making a dramatic exit. Crearly you were Tony Stark’s kid. 

In the school you found Peter in his locker talking to MJ and Ned. You approached.

“Take me somewhere we can be alone” you said to Peter.

“See you later guys” Peter said, grabbing your hand and brought you to the school yard.

“Hey, I'm so sorry. what happened?” Peter said looking into your eyes with pain.

“We have to keep it quiet because we're dead if they knew” you said. 

The days kept going and you tried to avoid your dads, you didn't say a word to them since that morning. You only saw Peter at school because he didn't want Stark to get even more mad at him, you only texted him. 

It was another cold winter night and you missed him.  
“Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone” you texted him.  
You heard a knock at your door, and it opened.

“Hey Kid” Steve said, sitting in the corner of your bed while Tony was leaning against the door frame. Your gaze was fixed on the ceiling. You were trying not to cry in front of them.

“I’m sorry YN, I was trying to be a good dad but i freaked out when i saw Peter in here” Tony said.

“Neither of us knew how to deal with it” Steve continued “Nobody prepared us and we felt so bad when we realized that you didn't trust us enough to tell us this kind of stuff”.

“But if you let us” Tony followed sitting right next to Steve “we want you to trust us.” 

You got up from the bed and hugged them. Now you understood Tony’s reaction. Steve, Tony and you had a long conversation, and left you exhausted so you fell asleep.

A knock in your door woke you up.

“Come in” you said half asleep.

“Good morning Juliet” you heard Peter’s voice say.

You were completely awake now.

“Peter, what… why… how…” you couldn't believe it.

“I just talked to your dads” he said, smiling while the two of you hugged. “It's a love story, baby, just say yes” he continued. You pulled back and he pressed a soft kiss on your lips.


End file.
